IToe Fat Cakes
iToe Fat Cakes is the 11th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 94th episode overall. Plot Because Sam didn't get in trouble for 10 days, Carly, Freddie and Spencer give her a ticket for a tour of the Fat Cakes World Headquarters in Canada. Sam enjoys the trip a lot, but gets in trouble for trying to smuggle canadian Fat Cakes, which are illegal in America, over the border. Spencer manages to get her out of it, but she can't return to the US because she doesn't have any kind of ID. Gibby gets the idea to smuggle Sam across the border in his suitcase, but the suitcases get switched and Sam ends up on a flight to Malaysia. It is never shown if and how she gets back to America. Subplot Carly has a date named Lance and doesn't want to go to Canada because she's already bailed him in the past. When she takes a bath to get ready, she gets her toe stuck in the faucet after seeing a scene like this on TV and trying it herself, not thinking it is really possible. At first, she tries to call Wendy for help, but destroys her PearPhone when she drops it in the water. She then gets Mrs. Benson's attention, but she isn't able to get Carly's toe unstuck, either. While Mrs. Benson tries to get Carly free, Lance comes in. In the end, Carly and Lance eat chinese food with Carly lying in the bathtub while a man cuts off the faucet with a power saw. Trivia *It was revealed during an on-set visit from Bop & TigerBeat magazine that Jennette hates eating ham, and she said the word hates five times. Even though she hates ham, Jennette still has to eat it because her character, Sam, loves it. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Marissa Benson. *This episode, like IBalls, features little of Carly in the whole episode, letting Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer have more airtime because Miranda went on tour. *Jennette said in reply to a fan that she "liked the iToe Fat Cakes episode a lot. They were all really fun this season!" *Three bloopers shown in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo originate from this episode. **One being, Jennette throwing a metal pan or plate down, where it lands on an extra's foot. **Second, Jennette messing up her line because Jerry made her laugh by saying "Shut her!" Jennette responds jokingly, "I hate you! I hate you, so much." She, Nathan, and Jerry all break character and laugh. **Third, being a bit from Nathan's yawning montage when they are supposed to film the web cast. *The first promo aired after the preview of the FRED: The Show. *The premise of Sam winning a trip to a factory after finding a golden ticket is a similar plot to Charlie & The Chocolate Factory. *Carly mentions she got the idea to stick her toe in the faucet from a person on The Dick Van Dyke Show''a sitcom thay initially aired on CBS from 1961 to 1966. The episode she saw was Never Bathe on Saturday which aired March 31, 1965. *While flipping channels, Carly once again watches a Megan-centric scene of ''Drake & Josh, this time from the episode "Peruvian Puff Pepper". *This is the first time that Carly still has a significant other at the end of the episode. Quotes Fat Cake Factory Worker: Which of you would like to try a Canadian Fat Cake? Gibby: for the first Fat Cake Hey, I wouldn't mind if... Sam: ''down Gibby'' Gibby: down on the floor Aaaah! Spencer and Freddie: and grimace, mouthing Ooh! Sam: her fingers, sweetly May, I? Freddie: Sam after he, Spencer, Gibby and her walk into a Fat Cake assembly line What do you think of that? Sam: over a Fat Cake I think, it's beautiful. Mama's home! Spencer Sam: at a Fat Cake cream piping bag, stretching out the word What?! Sam: a Golden ticket No way, shut up! Spencer: a character We shall not shut up Carly in the bathtub Help! I have a cute date in less than thirty minutes! Sam: '''I'll send them down to a trip in my stomach, and I think you'll know what would happen after that. '''Sam: ''yells'' Shut up! a metal tray on the floor Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Video Gallery Video:HD NEW iCarly 2012 - First Look|iCarly 2012 - First Look Video: "iToe Fat Cakes" - Official Promo|1st Promo Video:iToe Fat Cakes Sneak Peek|1st sneak peek Video:Jennette McCurdy Spills Details on "iToe Fat Cakes" Episode of iCarly|Jennette McCurdy Spills Details on "iToe Fat Cakes" Episode of iCarly External Links [http://twitpic.com/6j26qi/full Picture of Article from Bop & TigerBeat] References 511 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs 511 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs